User blog:Odisseas25/Some thoughts on jungle picks vol 2
Hi again, this is my second post about jungle picks. Like last time, i will start saying that thit is not the ultimate tier list or anything, if you want that check TheOddOne's or Stonewall008's. Also, a very good guide about what jungler to pick is this. Sorry about the delay, but when i tried to post it a week ago, it got erased. Anyways, todays post will cover 3 junglers that can counter jungle and/ or split push: trynd, shyvana and shaco. Tryndamere: He is somewhat unstable. Or you get some early crits on your first clear, or you are propably screwed. Note: he wont die, but he wont be able to gank or continue jungling after first clear without crits. Wriggles is nice to him, although a zeal/ vamp scepter can replace it if you dont want to build it. For me, wriggles all the way. Once he maxes his Q, he can solo dragon (tip: stand next to the wall to be able to use your spining slash if they spot you.) He should always carry cleanse or a qss.Always. His ganks arent that great, a little better than yi's cause of that slow. His role on a team is pretty straightforward: YOU ARE THE ANTI-CARRY. Not a carry. Wait for initiation, and go straight to their ranged dps. Kill them, ult if you need, slash away. Their damage lowered to about 60%. Another thing, tryndamere is an excellent splitpusher. Try to take advantage of that. Shyvana: I have to admit it. Moskow 5 made me appreciate her more. Her only weaknesses are her lack of cc and sustain. She has extreme damage output, and a great ability to counter jungle. Her ganks without red, phage/FM or an allie's cc are terribad cause she cant damage people when they run from her. I really like her kit, she is very fun to play and her lack of gapcloser before 6 makes her playstyles vary. Would really like if her ultimates cooldown decreased with levels. Solid pick, great for your teams bruiser, contributes a lot in teamfights thanks to her aoe. However, she needs some form of slow. Place her on a team which has lanes that can cc and she does wonders. Also, every time you score a multi kill it is very important to write FUS RO DAH to all chat... just kidding. Shaco: I really hate him with every cell, every molecule of my existense. Why? Dont know. Maybe its from my memories when i was facing an AP one, maybe cause i used to get facerolled by jungle shacos. Or maybe thanks to his (thank Morello it got nerfed) ability to get doublebuff at level 1. Also,he really needs succesfull ganks to get things going. He desperatelly needs a wriggles, so he can clear faster and rely less on boxes. 1-15 mins into the game his ganks are godlike, and they start to fall after that. If he manages to set his lanes forward and get some gold and assists, he is somewhere good. Just his teamfights should be avoided. He really is one fo the best (if not the best) splitpusher, and he should try to do that all game long. Can easilly solo dragon once he hits 6. Generally, hi is good early and falls of later, without a good teamfight presense.But that might be cause i hate him. One note: ALWAYS ban him if you are going to play amumu or rammus. Thats it for todays post, feel free to comment , ask questions and generally say what you think.This is just personal opinion, if you disagree on something im open to critisism. Category:Blog posts